Soul Mate
by Sueona
Summary: The Millennium Rod was handed to Kaiba and he was going to get a huge surprise once he was alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, hints of child abuse, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: The Millennium Rod was handed to Kaiba and he was going to get a huge surprise once he was alone.

Notes: Hello readers. I'm getting into a lot different pairings for Yugioh. Wanted to give a shot at Seth/Kaiba. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

The room was dark as he entered it. He tossed the Millennium Rod onto the chair. After Marik gave the clues to Yugi, he walked to him and handed him the rod. He was tempted to throw it in the man's face. He didn't believe in all those magic tricks, but for some reason his fingers clinched the rod like it belonged to him.

"It does." A deep voice spoke.

Kaiba turned his head, staring straight at a man that could mirror him. There were two things different between them beside the way they dressed. The other man had longer hair, not by much and his skin tone was tanner. He took a step back, blinking his eyes. He must be seeing things.

"You aren't seeing anything, Hikari." The deep voice said.

Kaiba snorted, "Oh god, I'm losing my mind." That had to be it. There wasn't someone who looked like him sitting in his chair playing with the Millennium Rod.

"I am your Yami. Thank goodness, the one who held this before you wasn't worthy of me." The man stated. He continued, "I was called Seth." Kaiba shook his head, trying to ignore him. He chuckled, "I saw everything. I felt him. The pharaoh. The Yami to the boy. What was his name again? Yugi, right?"

"Oh god, I'm picking up his insanity." Kaiba sneered as he walked to the bathroom, trying to find something to stop these illusions.

Seth walked inside, chuckling, "Seto." Kaiba froze and turned his head, glaring at him with deep hatred. He took a step forward, continuing, "Unlike the pharaoh who lost all his memory, I remember how to use the magic given by the Millennium Items to create a solid body." He ran his hand over the clothed arm.

Kaiba wanted to deny over and over, but the touch felt real. He took a step back but the other took a step toward him. He stopped what he was doing. He never backed down and he wasn't about to now. He hissed, "Get the hell away from me."

"You hurt me, my hikari." Seth teased in a false hurt voice. He stopped moving forward. There was something different about his hikari. He tilted his head, reading things he was sure Kaiba didn't want anyone to ever read. His eyes narrowed and the grip on the rod tightened as he felt the past. He sneered, "If he wasn't dead already, he would be for harming you." Blue eyes widened then glared at him. He pulled his other half into an embrace as he whispered, "You have longed for care, haven't you?"

"Let me go." Kaiba bit out, not wanting anyone. He broke the embrace, walking out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed, thinking. He felt the touch. It felt real. Could illusions feel that real?

"Would like me to bleed to show you the truth?" Seth asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Kaiba put his head into his hands. This had to be some kind of dream. He was losing touch with reality like those cheerleaders. His chin was lifted and he stared straight into same looking eyes. He could tell the other was a little taller than him too. He fell back onto the bed with the other leaning over him. It felt like the past and his body tensed.

"Such harm. Only if I was around, he would have regretted every touching such innocence." Seth whispered. He knew his hikari was too scared of the closeness and pulled back. He sighed, "I will be there when you need me, my hikari."

Like nothing happened, the other disappeared before his blue eyes. He looked into his hands, seeing he was gripping the rod tightly. He felt the pull, telling him it belonged to him. He was losing it. He stood up, mumbling, "Maybe tonight I really need some sleep." He hated sleep for two reasons. It wasted time but also because nightmares of his past never left him. He was always worried that Mokuba would hear him and find out the truth of what he endured to protect him. He changed for a night of restless sleep and crawled into bed, shutting his eyes, not realizing the rod was right beside him and glowing in the dark room.

The next day, Yugi swung his legs back and forth on the chair in his bedroom. He glanced over to see the spirit deep in thought. He sighed, "Pharaoh is what he said bothering you?"

The pharaoh turned his head and sighed, "Not really, Aibou."

"Then what is?" Yugi asked, hearing a knock down stairs. He shrugged his shoulders. His mother will answer it.

"Marik gave the millennium rod to Kaiba." The pharaoh pointed out.

"What about the millennium rod?" Yugi asked.

"That is my question." A deep voice sneered. Purple eyes turned to him in shock. He walked inside like he owned the place. He shut the door, gripping the rod in his hand tightly. He asked, "What kind of trick are you pulling on me, Mutou?"

"What are you talking about, Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he stood up, the Millennium Puzzle hitting against his chest. The pharaoh was in the back of his mind, ready to help him if he needed it.

Kaiba wanted to yell out about the person that was in his room last night. He walked over to the chair, unable to release the rod as he sat down.

"Kaiba, are you all right?" Yugi asked now concern for the other duelist.

Kaiba didn't know if he was all right. To his amazement, he slept peaceful last night. He knew he started to dream of his hell but one second in the past, it disappeared and an embrace of darkness engulfed him, hiding him away from the haunting memories. He looked up and stated, "This thing."

"What about it?" Yugi asked, tilting his head. Before he blinked his eyes, the other duelist was sitting back with a smirk on his face. The blue eyes were sharper. He noticed the rod glowing and he asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't you think you should let your Yami take over, boy?" Seth replied. He felt his partner in the back, trying to figure things out. The puzzle glowed and he nodded his head toward the pharaoh.

"Who are you?" The pharaoh asked.

"It's a shame you do not remember me, my pharaoh." Seth replied as he stood up. He was tempted to bow but that would be too much on the teen who was trying to gain his body back. He sighed, "He thinks I'm an illusion."

"I swear if you harm Kaiba, I will…"

"You will destroy me. Got that." Seth replied. He walked to the window, sighing, "I longed for the worthy owner of this rod. I finally found him." He turned his eyes to sharp ones. He nodded his head, speaking, "It was nice to see you once more, my pharaoh."

"Wait." The spirit growled but it was too late. He could tell the difference quickly. He walked over and asked, "Are you okay, Kaiba?"

"What…"

"The spirit locked in the rod took over your body." The pharaoh explained to the teen.

"Tell him to leave me alone." Kaiba ordered, trying not to believe it.

"It is not that easy and it seems he won't listen." The pharaoh sighed. Kaiba glared at him and stormed out of the bedroom.

'_Wow, he didn't seem too pleased with that answer.' _

"Agree, Aibou." The spirit sighed.

Going inside his limo, Kaiba ordered, "Home." What was wrong with him? Why did he go see that loser anyways? He didn't believe in that stuff. He believed in logic. It took about thirty minutes and he finally calmed down. At least his brother wasn't home. He knew Mokuba left the morning to hang out with some friends after pleading with him. He entered the mansion, going straight to his room. Maybe he should throw the rod in a river or something. Still his fingers gripped it tighter by that thought. He decided for a nap since he felt drained. As he flopped onto the bed without getting out of anything or pulling the blankets over him, he fell asleep quickly.

"Seto. Seto. Seto." A deep voice spoke.

Where was the voice coming from? It sounded pleasant to be called by his name. He took the name Kaiba but he hated the man behind that name. He kept it for two reasons. One was because he couldn't remember his real family name and second because it showed the world what he did from being nothing. He felt a soft touch to his face. His eyes snapped open, noting he was no longer in his large room. He asked coldly, "Where did you take me?"

"About time you got up. You are in your soul room." Seth answered.

Kaiba sat up, seeing the room wasn't too small but wasn't too big either. There were the blue white dragons everywhere. He could see some photos of his brother. The bed was comfortable, but it wasn't large either. He turned his head to see his look alike. He saw a mirror in the corner, it had cracks everywhere. It pulled him to it and he got out of the bed to go to it. It felt like him.

"You could have people who care for you. I bet there are people who care." Seth sighed.

"They don't know me." Kaiba mumbled, for some reason talking freely, not guarded. He felt arms wrap around him. The mirror started to be clouded in darkness. He reached out to it.

"They would if you let them, Seto." Seth whispered into the other's ear.

"No one will ever know. They will run to Mokuba. I will never let him know." Kaiba muttered, not realizing he was leaning into the embrace.

Running his fingers over the showing skin, Seth sighed sadly, "To have no one is very lonely, but I understand that withdrawal." Kaiba turned his head and looked at him. He continued with his words, "I once pushed people away. I pushed one man who respected me, maybe the only one who did. I fought him, weakened him that made him seal his soul away and his memories."

"Who?" Kaiba asked, not understanding why he was being open in this room. It was comforting. It was like no one would get to him here.

Seth answered sadly, "The pharaoh. I lost the memory of his name long ago. He forgave me even after my betrayal. It was pleasant to see him again."

Pushing Seth away from him, Kaiba sneered, "That is why you are being near me." Why did he feel betrayal for that?

Shaking his head, Seth replied calmly, "It was nice to see an old friend, but I know where I must be. Someone has to be there for you." He took a step seeing those eyes guarded once again. He ran his hand over the smooth face. He sighed, "I will be here for you, my Hikari."

Kaiba felt his walls cave in even though he kept fighting. It was like this room let him open up. He fell forward into waiting arms. To his shock, rough lips sealed his. It wasn't rough. It was gentle. He never was kissed before. He always felt it too personal. What was he talking about? He never did anything with anyone. He couldn't open up his walls. They would use it against him or worse tell his little brother. As the wet muscle swept across his upper lip, he gasped, feeling different. He always thought he would be disgusted by the act. He felt his legs hit the bed and he fell onto the bed, the kiss broken. He stared right into mirror eyes. He still wanted to deny.

"Hikari."

"Stop calling me that. I hate it." Kaiba hissed.

"Very well. Seto it is then." Seth chuckled as he pushed away the brown locks that hung over those breathtaking eyes. He ran his hand under the shirt, feeling the soft skin. He teased, "You really take care of yourself."

"Shut up." Kaiba growled. He pulled the hand away and flipped them over. He saw shock in mirror like eyes. He sealed those lips before a word could be said. The room felt heated. He didn't understand. All he wanted was to feel safe. He never had another to call his own. It was something he couldn't stand about friendship. One friend wasn't sorely staying with one person. They go to others too. When he broke the kiss, he asked, "Are you really here for me and only me?"

"If that is what you wish, then yes." Seth answered as he slowly removed the shirt. He knew what he had to do. He knew he couldn't have control over the perfect body above him. His hikari wasn't ready for that. This soul room let Kaiba open up some, letting his desires and feelings rise. To his shock, Kaiba laid down, trying to pull him over the half clothed body. He leaned over, seeing doubt in those eyes. He ran his fingers over the bare stomach and chest. He chuckled softly, "I will not force myself on you, Seto. You can have control. I do not mind. Only for you though."

Kaiba felt relief on those words. It eased his soul, making it feel warm. He closed his eyes as rough lips touched his. It wasn't forceful. It was drowning away his pain. Pain that engulfed him for so long. It all went out of his mind as lips touch his bare neck. Pleasure ran through his veins. He opened his eyes, seeing the room glowing in darkness. It felt safe. He always hated the dark, reminding him of the pain given to him on nights. Now, it felt warm and comforting. It made no sense. He looked at his look-alike, seeing those sharp blue eyes staring at him with a warm look. Fingers ran across his skin, making butterflies flap inside of him. He asked, "Did you have someone before?" Why did he ask such a question? Did it matter?

"Long ago but that is over. He has someone else now." Seth answered softly. He didn't want those eyes become guarded again but he knew he couldn't lie either. Kaiba was a hard character to understand. Another thing they had in common.

"Who?" Kaiba asked, making the other freeze in his touch. He leaned up, wanting to know. Who had this man before?

"Do you really want to know that answer?" Seth asked. Kaiba nodded his head with a serious look in his eyes. He told the truth, "My pharaoh." Those blue eyes became guarded again. He pulled back, sighing, "It was long ago. It happened a couple of times. It was something I could conquer him with, but it would not last. It couldn't last. It was forbidden in our time. It was a risk for both of us. He has his hikari now. They are pulled together, something no one can break, not even the past."

Kaiba listened to every word closely and he asked, "You telling me that they fool around?"

Seth chuckled, "I do not know. I just see the binds between them. Though what I could see of that boy, he is way too shy." He sealed those lips again, feeling the body under him relax in his dark embrace. He moved his lips, done with this conversation. It was time to let Kaiba feel. His fingers went to the pants, unbuckling them and unzipping them. As he pulled down the pants, he heard a nice sound of the other panting. He glazed down to see his other-self enjoying the treatment.

Kaiba glanced down as he felt kisses on his belly button. Right now, he wanted attention somewhere else, but he be damned before he asked for it. Those sharp blue eyes had a laughing look in them. He felt fingers run across his thighs, making his legs jolt. Another part of his body was jolting as well. He sneered, "Do something already!"

"I am, my sweet Seto." Seth teased. The other growled at him and he gave into the demands of his other-self. He licked at the thick rod, watching as those legs shook and hips thrust up. He held the hips down as he swallowed the whole length. He heard a loud pitch of a scream. His other hand drew across the sweaty skin. This was what his hikari needed. He swallowed again to gain another pitching scream.

Kaiba tossed his head back and forth, feeling like he was losing all touch. It felt wonderful. It was different. His fingers gripped brown locks, trying to buckle up to the warmth that was engulfing him. From what he could see, everything was clouded in darkness, welcoming him inside. He knew he was close by the tightening in his stomach and his toes curling. Before he could go over, Seth pulled away from his aching cock. He growled, "Why did you stop?"

"You will see, beautiful Seto." Seth remarked as his darkness stripped him of his ancient Egyptian cloths. He put his legs on either side of the body below him. He couldn't conquer this body just yet. It was too soon. He was lucky to get this far. Those mirror eyes stared at him confused but soon widened as he lowered himself onto the thick cock. It stung feelings his muscles trying to adjust to the size inside of him. The body below him buckled up and he felt pain. He didn't mind. Kaiba was new to this act. He whispered, "Calm down, Seto. Give me some time."

Kaiba tried to keep still. Was this hurting the other? He didn't want anyone to ever feel that pain he did countless times. His legs were shaking as his cock ached for being engulfed in tight heat. He kept his eyes on the mirror like ones. Seth used his hands and legs to lift off and slammed down on him. He tossed his head back, screaming. It felt wonderful, driving madness in his veins.

Seth felt full, complete at last. Is this what the pharaoh felt finding his soul mate? He shook the thoughts out of his mind. He ordered, "Touch me, Seto." Without an argument, a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. Those breathtaking eyes were engulfed in heat and passion. One day, he will show the other this act doesn't leave scars or hurt. All he felt from his other-self was pleasure and shock. He kept slamming down as those hips buckle up. Each time, the thick cock hit his one spot that made him see stars. One day, he will show true pleasure to Kaiba.

Kaiba was losing his entire mind. He was lost, blinding in the pleasure. His stomach tightened and his toes curled. He buckled his hips up and emptied inside the other, screaming, "My yami."

As the hand tightened around his cock, Seth came with a chock whisper, "My hikari." He fell forward, listening to the fast heartbeat. He raised himself and stared down at the panting teen. He whispered into Kaiba's ear, "I am here for you, only you."

Kaiba awoke in his large bedroom, seeing no one in the room. He felt warmth in his pants and he growled. Was it all a dream? It made him feel empty and cold.

'_**Do not worry, my Seto. It was very real and now you will never get rid of me.' **_

Kaiba sighed to hear that deep voice. He climbed out of bed, needing clean himself. His body felt like a ton of bricks fell on him but it was pleasant. He wanted to know the other was all right. He remembered the pain that came after the act.

'_**It was a very pleasant ache. I am fine, Seto. It doesn't have to be painful. We have all the time for me to show you that.' **_

Kaiba sighed in relief and went into his bathroom to get cleaned off. He had work to do and spend some time with his little brother when he got home. He felt everything would be all right now.

Above a game shop, Yugi felt hot and whispered, "Pharaoh, did you feel that?"

'_**Yes, I did. We should check on Kaiba and now.' **_

"Right." Yugi mumbled grabbed a small jacket, running out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house door after screaming that he would be back. It would take a little bit to get to Kaiba's mansion, but he had to make sure his rival was all right. Even though they were rivals, he felt the other teen was a friend too.

In his private office, Kaiba looked over the reports, fixing up some of the messed up words, checking everything over. His brother was already home but wanted to take a nap. He smiled at his kid brother, who laughed. It felt wonderful. He heard a knock on the door, raising his head. The rod glowed on his desk. He spoke coldly, "Come in." His butler bowed his head, moving aside to reveal his rival. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you want, Mutou?"

Once the butler left the room, closing the door behind him, Yugi asked, "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kaiba sneered out his question.

'_**Calm down, Seto. He is being concerned.' **_

Kaiba was ready to responded but shut his mouth. He didn't need someone thinking he lost his mind.

Yugi felt his yami at the back of his mind, wishing to take over. He glanced to Kaiba, noting something wasn't right. He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

The pharaoh stared at his rival and stated, "You are not all right."

"Do not tell me how I feel, Yugi." Kaiba sneered, grabbing the rod tightly as he glared at his rival.

Seth looked at his king, chuckling, "You need to leave my hikari alone, pharaoh. He is perfectly fine." His young lover was confused in the back of the mind and growling for being kicked out of his body.

"What is your name?" The pharaoh asked.

"I was called Seth." Seth answered as he leaned back in his chair.

"What was my name?" The pharaoh asked. Could he gain answers of his past?

"I do not remember, my pharaoh." Seth replied. He turned the chair around to look out the large window. He stated, "I will be there for Seto like you are there for Yugi."

"Did you harm Kaiba?" The spirit of the millennium puzzle asked coldly, ready to get rid of Seth if something happened to Kaiba.

Seth turned his head to look at one who slept with, respected, and became a friend to, bow down to as his king. He stood up as he answered, "I will destroy myself if I ever harm Seto."

"I do not believe you." The pharaoh hissed.

'_Yami, don't. I believe him. Kaiba seemed the same as always.' _

The pharaoh calmed down, stating, "I will be watching you, Seth. Kaiba is a friend."

"I am sure." Seth replied, letting the teen take back his body.

Kaiba shook his head, growling, "Stop doing that."

"It will take time for you to get used to that." The pharaoh remarked calmly.

"You are still here, Yugi." Kaiba hissed.

The pharaoh stared into cold blue eyes and stated, "Like it or not, Kaiba, I consider you a friend. Friends make sure each other are all right."

"I do not need friends." Kaiba sneered coldly.

'_**Yes you do, Seto. Stop pushing them away.' **_

"I will not make friends if I want to." Kaiba growled at the other who was speaking inside of his mind.

'_**Seto, calm down. You do not have to tell them everything. That is why I am here, but see their friendship is real. They will not betray you. They are loyal like you.' **_

Kaiba turned his head away from those eyes that were watching him closely. He sighed, "Whatever."

The pharaoh chuckled, "If you need me, you know where to find me. Take care of yourself, Kaiba." He left, knowing the teen needed to think. He made himself swear that he would be there for the CEO whenever he needed him.

Kaiba stared out the window, rolling the word friendship around his head. Could he have friends? He felt darkness embrace him again but no words sounded in the office. He glanced up to see those mirror like eyes staring down at him with a small smile. He wondered out loud, "Friends."


End file.
